Un Planeta al Cual Llamar Hogar
by Megurine Avalon
Summary: UA – ¿Que pasa cuando un planeta comienza a desarrollar la tecnología a un nivel que pocos planetas pueden llegar a desarrollar? Entre guerras planetarias, la tierra es la única que ha podido permanecer neutral, al menos eso se esperaba por varios años.
1. Chapter 1

**PLANES A FUTURO**

La tierra vivía una era de prosperidad, gracias al auge del desarrollo tecnológico la vida era mucho más fácil, tanto que con el simple hecho de llevar un pequeño estuche en el bolsillo cualquiera podría tener acceso a una casa, comida, transporte y en dado caso de alguna emergencia, armas con que defenderse, y eso fue lo que más le preocupo a su creador. El doctor Briefs había desarrollado un sistema único de capsulas y de ahí en adelante no había limites, al cabo de algunos años el presidente del planeta lo había citado pues había algo que discutir sobre esos vacios en cuanto al uso de la tecnología.

—Estamos dependiendo mucho de la tecnología Briefs – habló un hombre de cabello oscuro pero con algunas canas en el.

—Lo sé – suspiró mientras le daba un bocadillo a su gato preferido el cual siempre viajaba en su hombro, claro a no ser que su hija apareciera y entonces la preferencia del gato cambiaba —No estoy muy seguro que todo el mundo sea capaz de ocuparla correctamente.

—Cierto— se sentó el presidente en su silla — ¿Cómo sigue tu esposa?

—Bien, después del incidente con esos terroristas, después de salir del hospital quiso que la llevara a la pastelería que tanto le gusta.

—Estas en el ojo de todo el mundo amigo —

—Es el precio que se paga por desarrollar algo que cambia el planeta — sonrió — pero, tu también no te quedas atrás, lamento que tu esposa haya fallecido en ese incidente.

—Como dices; son gajes del oficio — suspiró — En fin, no te cité para hablar de eso.

—Lo sé, quieres que vea como restringir la tecnología a ese tipo de personas.  
>El presidente asintió — necesitamos tener el control sobre la tecnología que se ha desarrollado, pero el mundo es muy grande como para ponernos a rastrear quien hace mal uso de ella.<br>El científico saco una cajetilla de cigarros junto con un encendedor y tomando uno, lo encendió para fumar un poco —Por eso no te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso, solo me falta hacer unos detalles.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Pregunto incrédulo — pero si el atentado fue apenas hace un mes.

—La verdad, temía que algún día pasara y por desgracia paso antes de poner en funcionamiento.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— De un mundo virtual

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó confundido el presidente

—Es… — dudo — algo difícil de explicar

—No soy tan ignorante como piensas — se indigno el presidente

—Vamos no te pongas así amigo, lo que quiero decir es que tendrías que verlo para entender su funcionamiento, espero ponerlo en marcha en medio año al menos sus inicios, pero para eso necesito que tu también ayudes.

—En organizar el papeleo.

—Aparte; necesito que organices un sistema policial para ese mundo virtual.

—Ahora sí me declaro ignorante de lo que dices — por lo que el profesor se rió ante la sinceridad de su amigo.

—Mi idea es que las personas autorizadas para entrar o vivir en ese mundo virtual, sean personas que sean capaces de usar la tecnología para bien, y claro ellos se encargaran de lidiar con terroristas y cualquier cosa que se presente. — hablo un poco más tranquilo mientras su gato pedía más bocadillos y su dueño le daba pequeños trozos de comida para gato.

— ¿Hasta extraterrestres? — preguntó el presidente,

Mientras su amigo seguía consintiendo a su gato, el profesor contesto con toda calma — Si hasta… — se detuvo a meditar la pregunta y luego reacciono con sorpresa — ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Lo que escuchas — dijo serio — bien sabes que no somos los únicos en el universo.

—Bueno sí, pero nuestro planeta es uno de los que menos les interesa — se detuvo a meditar un poco — bueno al menos eso creo.

—Así también lo pensaba yo, pero… — se levanto un de su asiento rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, al menos eso parecía pero en realidad el presidente pensaba que después de que le dijera lo que había pasado hasta hace unos días su amigo lo tomaría como un loco y tal vez hasta lo destituirían del cargo y todavía era muy joven para ser desempleado, todo eso pasaba por la mente del presidente ante la mirada atónita del profesor, hasta que por fin se decidió, respiro hondo y profundo.  
>—Hace unos días unos meteoritos cayeron a la tierra, el ejercito fue a ver pero resulto que no eran meteoritos, eran naves en forma de esferas y había niños dentro de ellas, corrieron a avisarme pero yo no les creí hasta que los vi y entonces uno de ellos me explico que hay un tipo que conquista planetas y tiene como 8 años, tu conoces a los niños siempre inventan historias, pero si es cierto…. — el presidente habló tan rápido que se le acababa el aire y el profesor apenas podía entenderlo; bueno en realidad no logro entender casi nada.<p>

—Amigo, amigo — intento tranquilizarlo pues al parecer este ya estaba hiperventilando —ahora — lo llevo a su asiento para que descansara — una vez más — dijo el profesor — lo de los meteoritos lo entendí, paso en las noticias, comencemos por ahí. ¿Entonces no eran meteoritos?  
>El presidente negó con la cabeza secándose el sudor de su nerviosismo con un pañuelo — No, eran naves espaciales; tres en total —<p>

— ¿Y como es que niños podían tripularla?

—Al parecer estaban programadas, no lo sé, son como esferas, no entiendo mucho de eso, lo sabes. Pediré que te lleven esas naves a tu laboratorio.

—Vale. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con una conquista extraterrestre?

—Pues según, sus padres los mandaron a la tierra puesto que un tal Freezzer los traiciono o algo parecido — suspiró de nuevo — lo que me alarmo fue que dijo que destruyó su planeta, sabía que había saqueadores de planeta, pero como el nuestro está muy lejano a alguno que también tenga vida, no pensé que nos preocuparíamos por algo así — volvió serio

— ¿Crees poder desarrollar algo para que evitemos esa clase de cosas?

—Proteger un planeta completo — medito — tal vez pueda desarrollar algo, pero me tomara al menos cinco años.

—Esperemos que nada pase en ese tiempo — dijo preocupado el alcalde

—Por cierto. ¿Qué harás con los niños?

—La verdad no lo sé, hasta ahora uno tiene un año, el de cinco años no ha causado gran problema, si así se le puede llamar, el de ocho es otro asunto, casi deja sin brazo a uno de los soldados y a otros los mando directo al hospital, no creí que tuvieran tal fuerza; si no fuera por sus colas pasarían por humanos.

— ¿Colas? — Se intrigo el hombre de lentes.

—No quiero imaginar de que serian capaces cuando crezcan, será un problema.

—O una solución — dijo el científico

— ¿Cómo? — no comprendió el alcalde.

— Tu hijo, Yamcha sigue practicando con ese maestro… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Roshi? ¿Crees que logre controlarlos? ¿Y arriesgarme que le rompan el brazo a mi hijo?

—Mínimo a controlar su fuerza, igual habrá que buscar quien pueda entrenarlos más tiempo.

—Alguna vez me mencionó un templo alejado de cualquier poblado, creo que ahí entreno él, podría mandarlos ahí. Pero me tomará tiempo contactar con quien sea que viva ahí y no quiero tener que pagarle incapacidad a todo el ejercito.

—Pues deberías apresurarte, tal vez ellos puedan ser parte de ese mundo virtual.  
>— ¿Lo dices en serio?<br>—Piénsalo, nos daría cierta ventaja.

El alcalde se quedo pensativo mientras el profesor se dirigía a la puerta para salir, es cuando se detiene y dice — Mientras les encuentras un hogar. ¿Por qué no llevas también a los niños a mi casa?

— ¿Pero que no acabas de oír lo que te dije?  
>— Lo sé pero, si quieres que te ayuden no hay que tratarlos como extraños.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**¡MALDITO PLANETA EXTRAÑO!**

Era de madrugada, un camión con el símbolo de "CC" se dirigía a la casa del fundador y propietario de la compañía, seguido por algunos camiones del ejército, cosa que no era fuera de lo común desde Capsule Corp innovó la tecnología muchos querían sus secretos y necesitaban mucha seguridad para los materiales que solicito el doctor, solo que esta vez no era precisamente eso lo que transportaba aquel camión.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tenían que enviarnos a los tres al mismo planeta? Solo me estorban, el inútil de Kakarotto solo piensa en comer y el estorbo de mi hermano ni siquiera puede andar por sí mismo. — Pensaba molesto un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, miraba molesto a su alrededor esperando cualquier oportunidad para escapar.  
>— Con estos dos como pretendía mi padre que conquistara un planeta, dos de nivel bajo solo serán un estorbo — se cruzo de brazos molesto mientras miraba a la mujer que cuidaba a su hermano menor quien ya llevaba horas dormido — ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Por eso es de nivel bajo — refunfuño para sí mismo mientras su compañero de 6 años se entretenía con su cola; tenía la cabeza vendada pues al aterrizar su nave tuvo un fallo y su aterrizaje fue algo accidentado. —Desde que aterrizamos se comporta así. ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos inútiles? ¿Les habrán hecho algo para domesticarlos? — la alerta del niño de 8 se activo y su mente comenzó a imaginar conspiraciones; y si así era el caso, debería escapar y conquistar el planeta lo antes posible para planear el exterminio de aquel ser que los dejo sin hogar. Todo esto pasaba por la mente del niño, predio la noción del tiempo ideando miles de formas de matar a quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima — ¡que los otros dos se defiendan como puedan! —volvió a decirse así mismo; cuando el transporte se detuvo poniéndolo en expectativa a lo que habría al abrirse las puertas.<p>

/°/°/°/°/°/°/

A las 10:00 a.m. cuando el transporte con los niños y las naves llegaron, el doctor Brief los esperaba junto con algunos de sus científicos de confianza y sirvientes, a nadie se le había dicho cual era el proceder de los niños, solo sabían que serian invitados por algún tiempo, en cuanto a los científicos, se les dijo que las naves eran un prototipo en el que el doctor había trabajado en uno de sus laboratorios exclusivos por lo que nadie sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, claro espetó el ejercito que los acompañaba los cuales ya estaban de por si temblando de miedo al escuchar las historias de sus compañeros que estaban en el hospital o para peor fortuna de algunos, habían presenciado los hechos; por lo que sus movimientos eran algo "cautelosos" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los niños, un soldado les indico que bajaran, el niño con la cabeza vendada se disponía a saltar fuera del camión, pero el niño de 8 años lo detuvo tirándolo al piso y lanzándole una mirada fulminante al soldado el cual retrocedió ante tal acción.

— ¿Por qué haces eso Vegeta? —Le reclamo el niño de la cabeza vendada quien había caído al piso por la forma en que lo detuvo su compañero.

— ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! — respondió molesto

— ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? — se volvió a quejar sobándose la cabeza, la cual aun le daba vueltas de la manera que había caído.

—¡Que yo decido cuando bajar de esta cosa! ¡Se te olvida quien soy!— gritó

—No, pues si te conozco desde siempre — le respondió con inocencia

—Idiota serás — masculló

—Chicos, ya los esperábamos — dijo el doctor acercándose al transporte — desde ahora vivirán aquí — los invito a echar un vistazo.

La curiosidad de ambos niños no se podía evitar después de todo; Vegeta miro las grandes estructuras unas cúpulas que formaban un gran complejo. ¿Serian laboratorios? ¿Harían experimentos con ellos? Seguía creando teorías, cuando de pronto siente pesados los hombros, era su compañero que como no lo dejaba ver se subió a sus hombros teniendo como reacción que lo volviera a lanzar al piso.

— ¡No te di permiso de que subieras en mis hombros! – le grito de nuevo.

—Es que no me dejabas ver.

— ¡Y eso a mí que me importa! — no paraba de gritar mientras caminaba fuera del camión.

— ¿Entonces ya me puedo bajar de esta cosa?

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto sin entender el niño de 8 años

—Pues ya te bajaste tu — le dijo su compañero desde el camión, es entonces que Vegeta callo en cuenta que se había bajado sin haberlo notado cosa que lo hizo enojar aun más.

—Maldito Kakarotto, solo es un estorbo — volvió a pensar.

—Y donde se supone que dormiremos viejo —Le dijo al doctor

—Por aquí — Los encamino a la entrada mientras quien cuidaba al bebe se lo entregaba a una de las sirvientes de la casa.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó la sirvienta pero quien se lo entrego no supo darle respuesta.

—Su nombre es Tarble — dijo Vegeta

—Es su hermano menor — agrego Kakarotto

— ¡Cállate! — le dijo molesto — ¡Nadie te dijo que te metieras!

—Solo quería ayudar

— ¡Pues no lo hagas! — volvió a gritar y siguió caminando seguido de su compañero el cual pareciera no importarle los gritos de su amigo.

El doctor les dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, al menos donde la familia vivía aunque ninguno de los dos invitados parecía ponerle mucha atención, al menos hasta llegar a la cocina donde se supone que los esperaba ya un banquete pues el doctor Briefs había ordenado que les prepararan comida, ya que no creía que el ejercito los alimentara bien, con lo que acababa de ver les daba miedo siquiera acercarse a ellos. El primero abalanzarse sobre la comida fue el niño de seis años, el mayor intento detenerlo pero esta vez no lo logro provocando su enojo, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para comer de la misma manera que su compañero pareciendo que no habían comido en meses, aunque esa era la forma normal de comer de ellos como ya lo averiguaría el doctor.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Después de haber terminado con toda la comida el doctor los dirigió a lo que sería su habitación era bastante grande para los tres, habían traído una cuna para el pequeño y había una cama para cada niño, el chico que respondía al nombre de Kakarotto lo primero que hizo fue saltar sobre la cama que le habían dado, nunca había tenido una cama tan suave, pero el otro niño no estaba nada conforme.

— ¿Por qué tengo que compartir cuarto con ellos? — preguntó molesto, sin embargo se fue a sentar en la cama que estaba libre, no era como la que acostumbraba pero al menos serviría hasta que lograra conquistar ese planeta después los obligaría a darle una cama que lo mereciera; pensó mientras observaba a su compañero saltar una y otra vez sobre su cama — Kakarotto eres un inútil — mantuvo esos pensamientos para si mismo.

La mañana pasó sin mayor problema, el doctor les dio permiso a los niños de ir por la casa a su gusto, cosa que a Kakarotto no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces pues se la paso toda la mañana recorriendo aquella casa, por su parte Vegeta no salió de la habitación para nada, una que otra vez llamaba por el intercomunicador a algún sirviente si su hermano comenzaba a llorar claro que no era porque le preocupara su estado si no por que con tanto lloriqueo no lo dejaba pensar. Dieron las tres y Kakarotto regreso de su excursión.

—Esto es enorme hay muchas cosas interesantes — dijo Kakarotto entrando al cuarto.

— ¿Para ti es como un juego no? — le contesto su compañero en un tono sarcástico.

— Pues sí, al menos aquí es mejor donde estábamos, puedo saltar y correr, hasta tienen una sección con criaturas interesantes, puedo jugar con ellas — le respondió inocentemente.

—Olvide que tú no tienes cerebro —refunfuño al darse cuenta que no entendió su indirecta, se levanto y se dirijo a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡No te importa! — gritó y se cerró la puerta.

— ¿Por qué será tan malhumorado? — se pregunto Kakarotto mientras miraba por la ventana. —Qué mundo tan raro, pero se ve más entretenido que mi planeta.

El pequeño Kakarotto se quedo en la habitación descansando de su recorrido y de la comida que había saqueado de la cocina en su última salida, el doctor Briefs les había puesto algunos juguetes para que se entretuvieran pero no les hicieron caso en vez de eso, Kakarotto se entretuvo practicando lo que le había estado enseñando su padre.

— ¡Solo me estorba! ¿Cómo quieren que conquiste este planeta con este par de lastres? — mascullaba enojado mientras caminaba por los pasillos tratando de hallar la cocina, si bien odiaba ese lugar no se iba a hacer de la vista gorda si les ofrecían alimentos, después de todo así sabría que pedirles a esos seres cuando fuera el gobernante del planeta. Todo esto pensaba aquel niño de ocho años caminaba por los pasillos que para su suerte, analizando todo el lugar no había muchos sirvientes o guardias en el interior, sería fácil escapar si en el exterior era igual, pensó; sin embargo de tanto pensar en sus planes de conquista y escape, llego un punto en el que no supo como regresar a la habitación donde estaban su hermano y aquel niño inútil (según él).

Camino y camino, hasta se encontró a algunos sirvientes pero pedirles indicaciones para que lo llevaran como un bebe al cuarto eso jamás pasaría, negó rotundamente esa opción, es cuando llego a un complejo muy grande, había césped y algunos seres extraños que en la vida había visto. ¿Habría salido de esa extraña casa? Le surgió aquella interrogante al ver esa escena, pero al levantar la vista vio un techo, cosa que le confirmo que seguía en aquella instalación.

—Este debe ser el lugar que Kakarotto menciono — miro a su alrededor observando a aquellas criaturas, algunas pequeñas otras gigantescas, pero lo más extraño es que convivían juntos, era algo que no creía en su planeta también había animales, no de ese tipo pero al menos estaba seguro que la cadena alimenticia era igual en todos los planetas o al menos eso creía pues ver a un reptil gigante durmiendo cerca de unas cosas peludas diminutas que no identificaba, era algo muy raro para él, siguió observando con sigilo, después de todo no sabía si esos animales tendrían una enfermedad, ese comportamiento no era normal en animales y que tal si quedaba igual de tonto que su compañero.— ¡No! — Se dijo en sus pensamientos — en definitiva no seré igual que ese inútil. — agito su cabeza en señal negativa para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero fue otra cosa que lo distrajo de hablar consigo mismo.

— ¡Michu! — Se escuchaba una voz, no parecía de adulto, y para él hasta molesta podría decirse. — ¡Michu! — se volvió a escuchar esa voz chillona, pero esta vez diviso a lo que parecía una niña la cual caminaba por todo el lugar gritando aquel nombre raro, es cuando sus ojos se encontraron y el no supo qué hacer, no iba a huir, mucho menos notar el nerviosismo que tenía en ese instante, lo que menos quería era interactuar con aquellas personas.

La niña se acerco con curiosidad al de ojos azules al igual que su cabello recogido por un par de coletas. Al acercarse más Vegeta comprobó que era la versión infantil de las féminas de ese planeta.

—Con lo ridículas que son las mujeres de este planeta seguramente me saludara con su "Hola" ridículo— volvió a pensar para sí mismo.

La niña se acerco ya para quedar casi de frente, el se quedo cruzado de brazos esperando que su mirada de molestia la repeliera pero ella ni siquiera le puso atención a eso, no dijo nada lo miro con curiosidad, parecía un niño cualquiera, de ropas extrañas pero al fin al cabo parecía un niño; lo que le llamo la curiosidad fue esa cola que tenia detrás.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — hablo molesto para ahuyentarla, mirar así a la gente era de mal gusto mucho menor a él, como se atrevía a mirarlo de esa manera.

— ¿Eres un experimento genético? — pregunto ella.

— ¿¡Un que! — No le entendió

—Sí que no sabes que es la genética, bueno si eres un experimento genético no lo sabrías, mira que crearte con una cola. ¿Qué científico de mal gusto habría hecho eso?  
>Fue la gota que derramo el vaso — ¡Que disparates dices mocosa! — le respondió furioso — ¡No tengo la menor idea a que te refieres! — comenzó a mover su cola — ¡Pero así nací!<p>

— ¿Entonces es una malformación?

— ¡No niña tonta! —

— ¡No soy tonta! – Le contesto — ¡Y me llamo Bulma!

— ¡Y a quien le importa! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que me hagas enojar más y tenga que lastimarte!

— ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes en mi casa!

— ¡Yo le doy ordenes a quien se me pegue la gana! —comenzó la discusión, entre que Bulma le gritaba que como era su casa ella era la que mandaba y Vegeta se defendía diciéndole que primero muerto haría eso, el enojo de ambos aumentaba y la cola de Vegeta se movía de un lado a otro llamando la atención de alguien.

— ¡Ahhhh! — dio un grito de susto el niño.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? — pregunto al ver su expresión.

— ¡Que no estás viendo! —Volvió a los gritos de molestia — ¡Una de esas alimañas se me pego! Ya decía yo que este planeta era muy primitivo. — Dijo mostrando su cola de la cual estaba atrapada en las pequeñas patas de un gato negro

— Michu — dijo alegre la niña de ojos azules — Ahí estabas — tomo al gato con delicadeza y el niño miro atónito como aquella niña tomaba esa garrapata. —Ya te he dicho que no juegues con cosas extrañas — término por decir.

— ¿Extrañas? Aquí la más rara eres tú

—Tu eres el que tiene una cola, no yo — dijo indignada — Bueno al menos así salió Michu, le gusta esconderse.

— ¿Qué es un Michu?  
>—¬¬…. Su nombre — le respondió sarcástica<p>

— ¡No me hables en ese tono!

—Pues tú tampoco — volvió a callarlo — ¿Nunca has visto un gato?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un gato — le mostro al animal que tenía en brazos — Cuando papá está en el laboratorio, a veces Michu se esconde aquí para jugar con los demás o simplemente le da por jugar escondidas y ya era su hora de comer y…

—¿Acaso nunca se calla? — la miraba molesto mientras pensaba lo irritante que era esa niña.

— ¿No crees? — Preguntó

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Pon me atención cuando te hablo! — Le gruño la niña

— ¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a una niña tonta que no para de hablar?

—Por que yo soy la única que sabe el camino de regreso.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabia que se había perdido? ¿Acaso lee la mente? ¿Será una bruja?

—Por tu cara veo que si te perdiste — se rió, provocando el enojo del pequeño invitado de su padre.

— ¡Ni siquiera estabas segura si me había perdido!

—Entonces si te perdiste — dijo Bulma burlándose

—No… yo… ¡No! — había dado en el clavo como negarlo, si no lo hubiera exasperado tanto al menos hubiera pensado una manera de disimular.

—Supongo que eres uno de los invitados que dijo papá — se puso al gato en su cabeza y le dijo al niño que la siguiera, cosa que él hizo de mala gana. — ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?  
>Caminaron unos pasos en silencio hasta que el respondió —Vegeta —<p>

— ¿Vegeta? Que nombre tan raro.

—Pues el tuyo tampoco es muy normal — se defendió

—Lo sé — volteo a mirarlo y sonrió, intrigando a su invitado — Por eso me gusta, no todos los días conoces a alguien como yo — dijo orgullosa y volvió la vista al frente.  
>— ¡Genial! Ahora tengo que soportar a una niña tonta y molesta — volvió a su manía de pensar para sí mismo — ¡De todos los planetas tenía que ser este! <strong>¡MALDITO PLANETA EXTRAÑO!<strong>


End file.
